


I'll Remember You Anyway

by MOMOpicperfect



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOMOpicperfect/pseuds/MOMOpicperfect
Summary: What would you do if every day you woke up and didn't remember anything, and had complete amnesia? Every day you start over from scratch, and then one day you're out with your mother shopping when suddenly a truck comes out of nowhere and almost crushes you except for this superhot guy saves you. Well, that's how life is for Julia Thompson follow her on her journey in fighting Amnestic Syndrome.Enjoyyour friendly neighborhood authorMOMOpicperfect





	I'll Remember You Anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MR.Sexton my biggest supporter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MR.Sexton+my+biggest+supporter).



Copyright  
This book is officially copyrighted which means if you try to rewrite this story and take official credit I can potentially sue you fanfics are ok as long as proper rights are given to the rightful author remember plagiarism is a crime.

Disclaimer  
If this book is similar to any other books I am sorry I was not aware of that at the time I started this book I did, however, do thorough research before starting this book so that is highly unlikely but shit happens.

Mature Content  
This book will include explicit language material so if you don't lie cussing I'm sorry but I will try to limit it when I am writing but I promise nothing.

Updates  
I plan to update whenever I can because this book is just an idea and not the main priority But just between us I will try my best to update this book as soon as possible but I want to get a couple of chapters ahead before I start

Haters  
Now let me tell you I love me some haters I have a shit load a school so I don't need it on the internet so as my mamma always told me if you don't have anything nice to. Say don't say anything at all.

Spelling errors  
Remember this is a DRAFT there will be spelling errors of all sorts so don't lose your shit over it after I finish this book I plan to edit so cool off.

Cover art  
I know the one I have now sucks a lot and I'm sorry so if you come up with anything better I would be happy to look at it.

Sincerely your author,

MOMOpicperfect


End file.
